


A True Pirate

by writesometimes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, but hey have another!, there's probably hundreds of these fics by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: One, two, three drinks, they were all shared easily between the pair. Silver smirked continuously at Flint, Flint blinked back coyly through his lashes in response. It was, after the day they'd had, quite a lovely respite. It was upon the fourth drink Silver started rambling about becoming a pirate.





	

Moonlight threw shadows about the Captain's quarters aboard the _Walrus_. The sea was fairly calm, rocking the ship gently in the night. Flint and Silver laid in bed together, limbs entwined and breaths mingling softly in the darkness of the cabin. After another long day at sea, both men were grateful for the peaceful night they could share together.

Silver stirred in Flint's arms, and the Captain hummed contentedly. The Quartermaster moved to pillow his head atop the fine copper hairs intermingled with the hundreds of freckles sprinkled haphazardly across Flint's chest. He let out a short, sharp cry of pain when he finally laid his head down to rest. 

Flint startled and tightened his grasp on his Quartermaster. "What is it?" he asked in a whisper.

"My fucking ear!" Silver groused in reply.

Flint huffed out a laugh through his nose. "You were the one who wanted the damn piercing! 'I want to be a real pirate' you said," Flint recalled in a mocking tone. 

Silver sighed in resignation and sat up in bed. He studied Flint carefully in the moonlight, remembering the incident vividly.

* * *

 

The day before, the setting sun had painted the Captain's quarters in all manner of soft pastel reds and oranges. Flint and Silver sat across from one another at Flint's desk, sharing a bottle of rum. There had been a dispute between two crewmen about insults thrown around about mothers and families and whatnot, and Flint and Silver had spent many stressful hours trying to calm their own crew. 

The two felt entirely entitled to a little imbibing after their successful reunification of the men. Flint slid the bottle toward Silver, grinning. Silver grinned back. "You pour," he laughed. Flint obliged and poured a healthy serving into the Quartermaster's cup. 

One, two, three drinks, they were all shared easily between the pair. Silver smirked continuously at Flint, Flint blinked back coyly through his lashes in response. It was, after the day they'd had, quite a lovely respite. It was upon the fourth drink Silver started rambling about becoming a pirate.

"I just. I feel like a _real_ goddamn pirate now, you know? I've come this far. We've got a war with England going on. Doesn't get more real than that, does it?" Silver slurred.

Flint watched him carefully, unsure where exactly he was going with this.

Silver hiccuped and stared into his cup of rum. "I feel like I should declare it. Fuck it. Look the part. I should pierce my ear!" Silver howled in drunken enthusiasm.

Flint's face contorted in disbelief. "What?" he asked, amused.

"I know, You could pierce it for me!" Silver cried joyfully, hands flying about wildly in excitement. 

Flint watched as a bit of rum sloshed out of Silver's cup. He set his own cup down and stared at the man across from him. "I think you've had enough to drink," he chuckled.

Silver sat straighter in his chair and fixed his gaze on his Captain. He searched his green eyes seriously for a moment before glancing down at his lap and licking his lips. Flint could tell he wanted to say something, but he knew better than to push him.

After a moment, Silver blew out a tense breath. "This is who I am now. Quartermaster to a pirate crew. Lover to a pirate Captain. I'm a pirate, no going back. Might as well embrace it all and wear it proudly."

Flint rolled Silver's words around in his rum soaked mind for a while. Silver's conviction almost surprised him. This man, who had merely been looking for an easy way to come into vast amount of gold, was now fully committed to these men, to their cause, to _Flint_.

The Captain rolled his eyes skyward and questioned his own sanity as he began rummaging through his desk drawers. Silver looked at him quizzically, brows knitted together. Flint's hands finally found the needle and small earring he'd been hunting for. Small mementos of when he'd resolved to become Flint, when he'd become a _pirate_.

He held them up between himself and Silver. The Quartermaster's eyes went wide. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Flint questioned seriously. Silver swallowed thickly and nodded.

Flint stood and slowly made his way around the desk. He sat on the edge, Silver between his legs still in his seat before him. Flint carefully passed the needle through the flame of the candle sitting on the edge of his desk. He watched Silver's face carefully for any signs that he was second guessing this decision. He saw none.

The Captain grasped Silver's shoulder tightly and looked him in the eye. "Ready?" he rumbled the question to the Quartermaster.

Silver snorted a laugh and Flint blinked rapidly. "Something tells me compared to... other... painful events I've endured aboard this ship, this will be nothing."

Flint's entire world faltered for a brief moment. He couldn't bare to think of Silver going through what he had, without Flint there by his side. He closed his eyes a moment to clear his mind, then stared at Silver and nodded once. The Captain brushed Silver's curls behind his ear gently.

Carefully, Flint took Silver's earlobe between his thumb and forefinger. The needle passed through the flesh easily enough. Silver hissed loudly as his Captain completed the task and put the earring in the new piercing. Silver sat gazing up at Flint, lips slightly parted, breathing deliberately through the mild throbbing in his ear.

Flint cleared his throat. "You're a proper pirate now," he whispered as he brushed more of Silver's curls back to inspect his handiwork. He leaned in and kissed Silver's jaw just below his ear. Silver's eyes drifted closed, a pleasant grin spread across his lips as he leaned into the Captain's chaste kiss.

* * *

 

Silver still sat in bed, studying Flint carefully in the moonlight. Flint shook his head playfully and smiled as he began poking and prodding his quartermaster. Silver, in a tired stupor, only whined in protest. "Switch sides," Flint finally sighed in exasperation.

Silver inelegantly climbed over Flint in their bed and flopped down on the other side of him. At last, he pillowed his head on the Captain's chest. Flint stroked Silver's hair just above the freshly pierced ear. He thought back to Silver's words, _why_ he said he'd wanted the piercing at all.

_'Lover to a pirate Captain. I'm a pirate, no going back.'_

Now the entire world would see his small declaration of who he was, a pirate, and Flint's lover. With Flint's old earring in his ear no less. Flint smiled to himself and bowed his head to press a soft kiss to the top of Silver's head.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many times I've seen the new promo shot of Silver with his new piercing floating around tumblr and just, oh my god, I felt so many things about it. Season 4 is going to murder me.
> 
> Also, Indiana Jones reference in there cause I'm a super nerd
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
